Under Starry Skies
by Psychic Ribbon Lite
Summary: Jirachi has just returned from her week long time of granting wishes and making people happy to her best friend who could use some cheering up himself.Oneshot JirachixMewtwo


**A/N **

**TC Fox Alright now on with the story it's my first one so please**

**Don't flame oh and Jirachi is a girl in this story because I always saw her as a girl,don't ask why.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: TC the blazing Fox does not own Pokemon Nintendo does <strong>

The genetic Pokemon looked up at the starry night sky and waited. The Comet that marked the time when she went and granted people's wishes for a week was almost past and it was time for her to return and he was getting impatient. _How long does it take to pretend to fall asleep? _He thought _I know people are wish happy epically if she comes only once every 1000 years but really? Can't people just accept the fact that she needs to 'sleep' and stop being so selfish? _But there wasn't much he could do.

His little patience finally payed off once she arrived. She floated down from the night sky effortlessly before landing.

The crowd was happy at her arrival she spent some time talking about what had happened on her so called 'trip' and how she had met a boy named Max who helped her defeat a evil fake Groudon that a guy had wished for to do something she couldn't remember but it was too evil for him to control. The story earned an aery of surprised gasps from the others and a mini lecture from Arceus on watching who she granted wishes for.

Finally the crowds diminished. All except for Mewtwo who was still looking at the stars with the same sad yet hopeful look in his eyes.

Jirachi flew over to him and settled down on his shoulder, much to his surprise.

"So," he said "You must have had a nice trip,"

She nodded "It was pretty nice after all I only go there every 1000 years,"

"Well there's always the chance someone might be able to call you,"

"Yeah but that almost never happens, and even then I can only grant 1 wish to them and I usually don't travel there then,"

Mewtwo nodded and turned back,something that was usually rare in the case of what was happening epically around her.

Jirachi sighed, "Mewtwo are you OK you haven't really been yourself lately and I need to know why,"

Mewtwo didn't know what to say at that point. The truth was that after awhile he had gotten close to her witch never happened not even with his own mother. Along with that he had developed feelings for her, she was so nice to him and she always wanted to make others happy,even if she had to sacrifice her well being and that made things hard for her and he could tell and he never wanted that for her.

Unknowingly to Mewtwo though Jirachi was also having the same feelings for him. Mewtwo was her best friend and he was the only one who could understand how she felt about about her life and how always going to the same place and meeting people she knew she would never see again and how much it hurt her and something about him just got her.

She did have one good thing on her side though. She had recently heard from Uxie that Mewtwo liked her and she hoped that maybe one day he could confess that to her.

Sadly he did not,and that fact hurt her more then anything.

Mewtwo said nothing he had no clue of what he should do S_hould I tell her,does she already know,should I just change the subject? _

Luckily Jirachi was nice enough to change the subject. "Nothing's more beautiful then the stars at night don't you think?"

He smiled "You are," He said quietly. He didn't care what would happen now he wanted to tell her.

"Um Jirachi, there's something I-" He tried to say before he was cut off.

"I know," She said "And I feel the same way,"

She snuggled close to him and he smiled. They finally had each other and to them that was the only thing they needed.

_Fin. _

A.N I saw this ship in a dream and was sad there was no story about it

I hope you guys like it I'm not the greasiest writer there is but I think it's pretty good. I hope

Please review :3


End file.
